story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Kathy (MMfL game)
Kathy (キャシー) is a bachelorette in Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love (game). Kathy is the fortune-teller. She doesn't really talk too much with boys around her age. Though Kathy has an introvert personality, she also has another side to her that is mature and enjoys things like reading. Her full name is Katarina, but she is called "Kathy" for short. Benjamin will often go to the Library to read books, and will be your rival for Kathy if you choose to pursue her. Upon obtaining the Flower Jewel, the player must find Kathy on a sunny, non-event day, before 18:00. The player and Kathy will be taken to the beach, where they will say several romantic sentences as proposal. Since she doesn't have any family or close friends in Music Town, the player will automatically return home to prepare for the ceremony after their proposal is over. On the day of wedding, Kathy will call the player upon waking up in the morning. Everyone will gather inside Nocturne Church to witness the marriage, with Priest Luther overseeing the ceremony. Once it is over, the player and his/her spouse will go on a honeymoon on the spouse' country, then take three photos. Regardless of whether it is a boy or girl, the child received from marrying Kathy will have light blond hair and purple eyes. The boy's clothing will be green while the girl's clothing will be orange. Rival Event #1 *Any day of the week *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Benjamin (Boy Player)/Kathy (Girl Player) at a Purple friendship level only OR the player is married If the player is male and upon waking up in the morning, Benjamin will ask about his relationship with Kathy. Encouraging Benjamin will make him happy, and the player can continue to work towards the couple's relationship; but if the player wants to marry Kathy himself, discourage him. The same event happens if the player is female, but Kathy will come to your house asking about Benjamin. The same options and scenario will play out. Again, make your decision based on what outcome you're going for! This same event will still happen for a married player. Because the player has already married, raising relationship with a rival is no longer necessary. The gender will also change. Before, a rival of same gender as the player will come. But after marriage, the rival's gender is chosen randomly. For example: if you are a girl and Benjamin appears in house but want Kathy to come instead, reload back to the last save to see this rival event again. You can keep doing this until your desired rival has come. The only exception is that the second option will change to "Just stay friends." ---- Rival Event #2 *Onpu Apartment *10:00 to 12:00 *Not on Tuesday *Sunny weather (not on Autumn and Winter season) *Benjamin (Boy Player)/Kathy (Girl Player) at a Blue friendship level only OR the player is married *Linda at a Purple friendship status (10,000 XP) or less. Additonally, if the player is a male, avoid triggering her Black and Purple Love Events. Kathy admires a painting and asks Benjamin if he is the artist. Benjamin confirms that he is and explains that back when his house was full of servants, he only held one responsibility and it was to make and protect this painting. He doesn't want anything to ruin it, even now that the others are gone. Kathy asks him why he remained with Linda's family knowing this, causing him to become flustered. He changes the subject by asking her if it's a problem and she apologises, which annoys him since it wasn't necessary in his opinion. He remarks on how alike she is with her dad and points out that most people only apologise over serious mistakes. Suddenly, Linda approaches them and suggests that Kathy is apologising out of her feelings for him, and because she doesn't think saying upsetting things is nice. Benjamin silences her and claims he knew this already. ---- Rival Event #3 *Out of your house *15:00 to 17:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Benjamin (Boy Player)/Kathy (Girl Player) at a Yellow friendship level only OR the player is married A disappointed Benjamin overlooks the only spot left for him to clean when Kathy approaches to ask him if he likes swimming. As Benjamin begins to work he states that whilst he does not, Marine Biologists are supposed to study Marine Organisms and his job requires it. Kathy remarks that Benjamin is more diligent than she figured he would be, earning his ire as he explains that while he doesn't enjoy doing housework like his father. Benjamin still takes pride in any training he is given. He asks if she feels the same way. Kathy insists she agrees, but she was surprised because of how far he was willing to take his swim courses on the beach, noting how far he took them. He doesn't believe it's a big deal but Kathy doesn't agree, saying she would only push herself that hard out of love. Benjamin is confused by this until she explains that she meant love for swimming, and he angrily tells her to shut up. ---- Rival Event #4 *Out of your house *15:00 to 17:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Benjamin (Boy Player)/Kathy (Girl Player) at a Yellow friendship level only OR the player is married Benjamin approaches Kathy with a Flower Jewel, and after a moment of shock she asks him where he found it. He explains himself before offering it to Kathy, but her response causes him to angrily berate her, thinking Kathy rejected him until she explains what she was trying to say. Realising how foolish he behaved, Benjamin apologises and Kathy asks that he tell her what he truthfully wishes to say. He asks that she marry him and Kathy accepts, and they exchange words of love to one another. On the day of Rival wedding ceremony, the player will get a phone call from a rival of own gender, telling that they are invited to the wedding. The Rival Wedding takes place 1 year after the rival's proposal event. A bell rings as white birds fly past, and camera shows both Benjamin and Kathy; with Benjamin wearing a tuxedo and Kathy wearing a wedding dress and holding a bouquet of red flowers. They walk up to each other then face forward happily as an applause is heard. After the wedding party is over, the day will automatically end and you will wake up next morning. The player won't be able to do any of his/her farm work, but everything will be okay. 1 year after Benjamin and Kathy already married, they will have a baby. There is no pregnancy event for Rival Couples in Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love (game), and their baby will just instantly appear in the wife's arms. Upon getting a phone call from either couple, the player will be prompted to Kathy's bedroom at her Fortune House, where a cut-scene begins with the proud parents introducing the player to their son, Benny. Category:Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love (game) characters Category:Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love (game) Bachelorettes